To Be Possessed
by BlueEyes White Dragon Sorcerer
Summary: K for now, but the rating will be going up soon. Harry has a Voice in his head named Tom, who takes very good care of Harry and has since before Harry can remember. Eventual TRHP aka LVHP. In other words: SLASH!
1. is to have a friend who is always there

_By BEWD Sorcerer_

_Disclaiming thingy: This is probably how the story would go if I owned Harry Potter, but since I obviously don't, the story is something different._

_**AN:** Harry is a horcrux! Everyone knows that! In this story Voldemort got trapped in Harry instead of just a piece of his soul, thus he's not in Albania and definitely not attached to the back of Quirrell's head… nor is he attached to the back of Harry's head unless you count the lightning bolt scar… Dumbledore has no clue where Voldemort is and he doesn't have any suspicions dealing with Harry._

_I tried to make this as if a kid was really typing this. Harry doesn't really type it, of course; it's just an introduction. Our little dark-haired hero is merely reviewing all he knows about his life._

_I was planning on calling this 'Possession', but there's already a TR/HP fic by that name, so…_

**To Be Possessed… is to have a friend that is always there for you.**

Hello. My name is Harry Potter and I'm seven years old. I live with my relatives because my parents died when I was 15 months old. My aunt and uncle say that they died in a car crash, but Tom says they're lying. He says they were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort because they were going to kill him. I'm sad that my parents are dead, but I'm glad Tom's with me.

Oh, Tom's the voice in my head and my only friend. My cousin Dudley doesn't let me have any friends, but he doesn't know about Tom because Tom says that if others knew about him they'd try to take him away or send me someplace bad. I don't want to lose him and I don't want to go to any place worse than the Dursleys and Tom says the place would be much worse. He says they'd always be watching me and they'd poke and prod and ask mean questions; I wouldn't like that, so Tom is my secret and no one else knows.

I'm glad I can just think to him instead of speaking out loud because I don't want to get caught. Tom says that I should always think what I want to say to him and he'll hear me. He's always with me, though sometimes he's really quiet when he's just watching or thinking. He's really smart and he wants me to be really smart, too, so he explains things for me so I can understand.

When I had to start school, Tom taught me how to read, though I'm still working on the writing part. My handwriting is messy, but Tom's is really neat and slanty. All the others in my class are still looking at picture books, but Tom and I read chapter books when we can without someone telling on us. My uncle doesn't like me doing better than Dudley.

Tom also taught me to do math and logic problems even if he still has to help me sometimes. The teacher is always looking at me funny when I do really well. I get punished when I do better than Dudley, so Tom has told me to purposefully do worse than Dudley. He doesn't like me getting punished any more than I do. Tom says that my uncle told the principal bad things about me, so when I'm good they think that I'm just trying to hide something bad.

Sometimes Tom can use my hand and write things, but it doesn't look anything like my writing. One time he signed my uncle's signature on a permission slip so I could go on a field trip with the rest of the class, but when my uncle found out about it I got in really big trouble. I didn't get to go on the field trip and I had more chores and less food than usual for three weeks. Tom says they're not supposed to be able to do that, but nobody'd believe me even if I told them. They think I'm some sort of future delinquent, at least that's what Tom said.

He also told me that when I turned eleven I'd be taken away to go to a different school than Dudley. I already knew that though. Aunt Petunia says I'll be going to Stonewall High, but Tom was talking about a different school. He said that my aunt knew where I'd really be going, but she didn't want me to go there; he said she'd never let me go if I told her where I am really going.

I am going to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Tom told me and Tom never lies. He's told me how I'm a wizard and I could turn them all into mice (or a pile of poo or teacups or any other animal or thing) if I wanted to, but that I shouldn't because I'd get in trouble with the Ministry of Magic. Nobody who hasn't graduated from a magic school can use magic at home.

He told me about the castle and how huge it is, how the staircases and people in paintings and pictures move, about the giant squid in the lake on the grounds, about the Forbidden Forest and the creatures that live in it, about the house system and their founders, and even about the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore must be a really bad man since he is so mean to that poor basilisk. She's just hungry.

Tom said that the Slytherins were the best when you came from an unhappy home because they didn't have the best home lives either. He said that the other Houses were really mean to the Slytherins and so the Slytherins had to be mean back.

When I go to Hogwarts, I'm going to tell the Sorting Hat that I want to be in Slytherin and that made Tom really happy; he said that I'd fit right in by the time I turned eleven. He promised that he'd teach me how to live in the Wizarding World and he'd tell me the truth about everything.

The Muggles were mean to him when he grew up in the orphanage and he was so glad to go to Hogwarts every school year. Everyone was really nice to him, except Dumbledore and some of the Gryffindors. Dumbledore didn't like him and told the Gryffindors lies about how bad Tom was. That reminded me a lot of how Uncle Vernon was with the principal. I don't think I'll like Dumbledore if I ever meet him. He was really mean to Tom when he didn't even do anything.

By the time Tom had graduated, he had seen how wrong the Ministry was and decided that he was going to change it. He got together a group of people who agreed with him and fought against the Ministry and Dumbledore, who had helped the Ministry be really bad to all the poor werewolves and other creatures and people he didn't like just because, then Dumbledore found a way to defeat Tom. He had set up a trap that had tricked one of Tom's comrades-in-arms, who told the lie to Tom, who went after those that had a 'secret weapon' that could kill Tom, so Tom went after those people. They were my parents and the 'secret weapon' was me.

That's when I found out that Tom was the Dark Lord Voldemort. I had been upset for a bit, but then I remembered what Tom had said and Tom never lied.

My parents had been trying to kill Tom and I can never forgive them. Tom has been here for me since before I can remember and he's my only friend. He reminded me that Dumbledore had probably tricked my parents, but I am still mad at them. Tom is the only one I'll ever trust and I'll do anything to keep him. Dumbledore won't take him away from me, even if he does find out that Tom is with me.

Tom hates Dumbledore and so do I.

When I go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore will probably be there and I'll have to watch out for him and his Gryffindors, but I'll be in Slytherin with Tom and the children of the people who agree with him, the Death Eaters. I won't let Tom die. He won't leave me if either of us have any say and since it's my body and my life we won't be separated for anything or anyone!

_**AN**: Prologues are supposed to be short, even if I hate short chapters. _

_I tried to explain as much as I could, but Harry's not quite old enough to really understand the complicated stuff. Tom will set everything up so Harry will be Dark and hate Dumbledore as he's already laid the foundation._

_Any questions?_


	2. can mean you're in for a long wait

_By BEWD Sorcerer_

_Disclaimy thing-a-ma-jig: Even if I owned the world, I still wouldn't own Harry Potter... it sucks._

_**AN:** No, it's not the most original idea, but everybody thinks and writes differently... and people obviously like the idea since they keep writing about it. A different perspective can be quite refreshing. Gyah! I sound old._

**To Be Possessed... can mean you're in for a long wait.**

My plan had backfired horribly, but something I'd done previously must have worked. At first I wasn't happy at all and caused him unnecessary and pointless duress. He hadn't even completed two cycles around the sun and he suddenly had an alien soul piece stuck within his body. I had made a horcrux as planned, but my soul had not ripped before the transferal.

I'm still not sure how that happened. I had just killed both his parents after all, yet my soul had not split. I had done the exact same thing six different times, yet when I was about to make Ravenclaw's glasses into my seventh horcrux something happened.

So what if the child had huge green eyes? Why did his appearance have to strike a cord (for that is what must have happened on some level) in me? I, the Most Evil Dark Lord see myself in the boy who was Prophesied to be my doom?

I admit now that he will be the Dark Lord's doom, already has been to some extent, but he has raised the possibility of two Dark Lords rising as one. Because of this unexpected twist, I can bare all the secrets and truths of the world before that ridiculous old bumblebee can swaddle him in lies and half-truths that could lead to either extremity, depending on if he was confident enough in his manipulations and brainwashing to fake his death. Hopefully we'll be able to act our way through his obstacle courses well enough to convince him.

Harry is Slytherin, though. Even without my influence he would have easily made Salazar proud, despite having a Muggleborn mother. At least Lily Evans-Potter had magic, unlike my Muggle father.

On his own he might have just pitied his Muggle relatives that used brute force to deny the power they can't even begin to measure up to. I don't let him hide from the truth. Theses Muggles are weak and pitiful; they deserve no pity especially when they neglect their own nephew. Were I not here he would be defenseless and alone, just as I had been all those years ago in the orphanage.

I tell him why I became what I was before revealing who I was; I am Slytherin's Heir after all. He has a few moments where he is upset and considering blocking me out completely, but they pass and we are all the closer for it. He knows exactly who I am; I hide nothing from him, showing him some incidences that fueled my desire to reform the world.

_A harmless werewolf in her human form being injected with silver. She hadn't done anything wrong, just because she had been bitten in an accident. The Ministry doesn't want any werewolves alive, says they're dangers to society. Are they dangers to society when they all take Wolfsbane and live in a community so far from any human establishment that they couldn't reach anyone not already a werewolf if they ran all night?_

_A child vampire being obliterated by a Strobe, a special type of bomb filled with the power, light, and heat of the sun. The child had been on his way to a blood bank and hadn't attacked anyone in his life, a ridiculously short affair after being turned less than a year before._

_A Muggleborn that hadn't believed his letter and refused all attempts to coerce him into going to Hogwarts being warded into his own home with his family (including two newborns), which then was set on fire. The Muggle fire trucks had arrived too late and no wizard had spared a single thought to help. _I hadn't known the circumstances until after else I would have done something.

Lucius Malfoy had been the one to inform me and even he, who had believed wholeheartedly in the Pureblood Supremest cover I had set up, had been disgusted. He had vowed to change it, but had no better luck than I. Others had to change for those different than the normal wizard to be protected.

Things hadn't been going that well for a year before I went after the Potters. All the Death Eaters were on high alert for the threat to me. Information leaks were spilling everywhere on both sides, causing both to believe that they were going to lose. People were dying left and right.

Then Halloween came and went, changing everything. The Light believes me to be dead and the Death Eaters defeated, but I am just training my co-ruler, my partner. It may take a decade to finish, but it will be worth it. Harry is worth it. Purifying the corrupt government can wait, but only for Harry, their young Savior whom they have abandoned to his abusive relatives till he is old enough to go to Hogwarts.

Were I not here he would probably be eternally grateful to anyone who took him away from Privet Drive, even if it was that oaf, Hagrid. Not if I have any say about it.

I have fallen into the age-old trap and there is no way to free myself(1). Harry is mine and no one has any say in this, just as I am his. Prophesy be damned. If anyone tries to get between us, they will meet an unfortunate end and I'm not talking about a merciful little 'avada kedavra'. They will pay for thinking that Harry can belong to anyone except me. Not even Dumbledore will be spared... especially not the barmy old codger. He's on the top of my to-kill list, after all.

I am the most important person in Harry's life as he is in mine. It's not an opinion; it's a fact and people will just have to accept it. Harry will be Dark by my side and nothing can change that.

Take that Dumbledore! Your 'Golden Boy' is mine!

_**TBC...**_

_(1) What do you think this is talking about?_

_**AN**: I love fics where Voldemort is obsessive/possessive of Harry, so here's another one! 3 Squee!_

_Hope this explained things a bit more._


	3. is to have someone to teach only you

_By BEWD Sorcerer_

_Disclaimy thing-a-ma-jig: Not owning anything. Just making some things up as I go along. XP_

_**AN:** I was putting around, working on other fics and my homework... T - T and decided that this needed another chapter._

"Speech"

**: Link Speech :**

'_Parseltongue'_

_#Thoughts#_

**To Be Possessed... is to have someone who can teach so you may grasp.**

Another normal day, but this day is one of the few that stand before me and my eleventh birthday. Tom says I should be getting my letter any day now, so I have to ensure that I have to get the mail. It's all too easy since my cousin and uncle are such fat, lazy pigs and Aunt Petunia isn't going to go out of her way to help her dear sister's son, her only nephew and reminder that there is a world outside of theirs.

In fact, she might prove to be the most problematic of the three, since she is aware of when I could be getting my letter. If they doubt their ability to beat it out of me, then yes, but I have hardly ever given them reason to believe I am anything but a normal freak. Hopefully, they will believe their job well done, especially when my eleventh birthday comes and goes without them finding a single letter for me.

Ah! The mail's here. Come on, lazy pigs!

"Dudley, get the mail."

"Make Harry get it."

"Boy, get the mail."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Salazar, that was too easy. Tom's snickering in the back of my head and I keep a bored look on my face as my aunt stares at me critically all the way out of the dining room. I pick up the small pile of letters. Bill, bill, junk, postcard from Aunt Marge, in other words, all junk except for - I resist jumping up and whooping as I slip the parchment letter under my shirt to be held against my stomach by my secondhand jeans and belt.

Quickly rearranging my face so that I at least look like I didn't just get the ticket out of this hellhole, I re-enter the dining room and hand my uncle the rest of the pile before I reclaim my seat to calmly finish my toast. Aunt Petunia is still watching me and Tom flips her off. I'm dearly wish to copy him, but I really shouldn't aggravate them any right now.

I'm finished with my breakfast so, dodging Dudley's attempts to hit me with his Smeltings' stick, I start cleaning up the kitchen and dining room.

Vernon leaves for work, Petunia starts on her crossword in the living room, Dudley leaves to go round up his gang, and I go to the backyard to start weeding Petunia's garden, but before I start, I hide away in some bushes and open my letter.

**: Minerva McGonagall? That name rings a bell... :** I grin; Tom just left himself wide open.

**: So you don't remember her, but you want to find the bell to stop it ringing in your head:: **I feel him roll his eyes.

**: Oh, ha ha. We still have that stash:: **I verify that it was there this morning; I check every morning and evening just to be sure.

**: Yes, no one has found it. : **He's relieved, making me feel relieved as well. We are ridiculously sensitive to each other's emotions, so we both have to be careful. Luckily he hasn't been in a murderous rage in years.

**: Good, we have a month to find a time that will be safe to go to Diagon Alley and the rest from there is downhill. :**

**: Alright, then I'll get to work. :** I shove my letter back in my pants, making Tom snigger, and get to work.

_**#Shift#**_

It isn't for another two weeks that our chance comes and the way was all too easy. The Dursleys went on a vacation, probably to celebrate the fact that they didn't know I got my letter. They believed themselves to be successful, so they went and I was left behind. Normally I would be foisted onto Mrs. Figg, but she was sick and Aunt Marge was also on vacation, so with many warnings I was left alone in the house.

The only food I was to have was cold, canned soup and bread that was already going stale. Everything else was locked up, even though it will go bad before they get back, they don't want me having anything remotely better than some of the worst.

Two days after they leave, in the late evening, I go outside, make sure that no one is watching and stick out my wand arm, leaping back just in time to avoid being run over by a violently purple triple-decker bus that just appeared.

A young lad comes out, a bit older than myself, and reads off a little introduction. When he finally shuts up, I ask him very politely if they accept muggle money because it's all I have right now. He assures me that they do and after I pay my way, telling him I'm going to the Leaking Cauldron, take a seat on one of the beds.

Lovely thing about casting spells outside the boundaries of the Dursley's home wandlessly is that it can't be traced back to me. Before calling the Knight Bus, I had gone to a nearby park and cast a notice-me-not charm on my scar, so as to not be recognized in such a way. I've been warned by Tom that it would cause an unwanted stir if the Wizarding World were to know that I, Harry Potter, the lauded Boy-Who-Lived, was back where I belonged.

It doesn't take long and then I'm getting off in front of the pub, glad to be rid of the jerky roller coaster and dreading, just a bit, having to ride it home. Getting a room from the innkeeper is another easy task and finally I settle down for bed with Tom whispering his plans to shop for tomorrow in my ear.

**#Shift#**

After a wonderfully filling breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron, I go to Gringotts with Tom eagerly pointing out all the stores he had been telling me about. When I arrive, the goblins are ridiculously helpful, immediately grabbing me and taking me to the office of the goblin guarding the Potter accounts in the back to talk to me about what I want done and how my guardian in the Wizarding World, Albus Dumbledore, has been siphoning off money from my accounts.

That really pisses me off. I have yet to actually meet him and Dumbledore has already fucked my life over so many times... It makes me sick. Tom growls, annoyed but not raging; it's like he expected it and he probably did.

**: When you turn 17, have them take it all back, but for now the school account is all you can touch. You're very lucky that the Potter's have a single goblin watching over their accounts and can only be ordered by a Potter. :** I ask Griphook, the goblin, to keep count of all Dumbledore already has and does in the future take out of my accounts so that when I turn seventeen I can take it all back. He asks me if I want to charge interest, making me smirk as I nod, thanking him profusely.

**: How did they recognize me::**

**: Notice-me-not Charms are like homing beacons for goblins; anyone wearing or using one probably has something they want or is someone important. They knew it really was you because they can smell Polyjuice and glamours just make you look shiny to them. Also your magical signature is similar enough to your parents that they can sense that you are who you appear to be. That's another reason why Gringotts is so safe. There are ways around the goblins, but very few would be able to pull it off and I don't have a deathwish. They could recognize who the thief was if the thief ever returned to the same Gringotts bank. :** I gulp audibly, glad that I have no need or want to cross them.

"Mr. Potter, do you wish to withdraw anything at this time?" Griphook asks, snapping me back to my surroundings.

"Yes, please."

**#Shift#**

The cart rides were hectic and I'm not sure whether I'd rather ride them or the Knight Bus. Tom is still laughing about my internal reactions to the rides, but Griphook didn't seem to notice my white knuckles or strained expression, that or he didn't care. Now I'm blinking in the bright sunlit Diagon Alley, trying to decide where to go first.

**: Go down Knockturn Alley first, so we can get some Resizing Fuda. You'll have an easier time lugging around all your stuff if you can just stick it in your pocket. :** I nod, slithering through the crowd to slip unnoticed down the dark alley, pulling up my hood to hide my face. Confidently I stride through the thin but creepy crowd to a small Asian shop that Tom has led me to, entering I find it to be unlike anything I've ever heard of.

It smells like parchment and spices, which there are in abundance all around on the shelves. There are heaps of incense in all forms; candles of every color, shape, and smell; odd looking potions dotting everything; strings of teeth and other bones dangling from the rafters, which also hold a mirad of exotic snakes all staring down at me. I give them a small smirk as I drift through the merchandise, seeing many fascinating things that I would love to hear all about, but Tom is directing me to the counter, which sits in front of a wall full of boxes. I ring the bell and wait, listening to the snakes hissing to each other about me.

_'That cheeky brat just smirked at us!'_ A dark violet snake hissed, almost glaring at me, but I just ignore them.

_'Who does he think he is?' _

_'I don't recognize him; where could he have come from?'_

_'He smells odd and there is a trace of darkness upon him, yet...'_ It's difficult to tell which one spoke because of their clustered positions.

_'How did he find this place? Only those who are worthy can find it.'_

_'They have to be trustworthy, too. Don't want the Ministry searching for this place.'_

_'I don't remember seeing anyone like him.'_

_'Except one.'_

_'Who?'_

_'The Dark Lord, but this couldn't be him.'_ Tom's amusement makes me have to repress laughter.

_'Surely not, but who is he?'_ A five foot long poisonous green snake descended to look me in the eye and my smirk widens.

_'You know, you shouldn't talk about people behind their back.'_ I hiss at them, nearly making some of them fall in surprise.

_'You speak?'_

_'He reminds me more of the Dark Lord by the moment.'_ One of the dusty brown snakes hisses, tail twitching in agitation. The shopkeeper finally appears from the back.

"What can I do for you?" I give him a bored look.

"You should teach these," I wave my hand vaguely at the snakes still on the rafters, "to be more polite, but that's not what I'm here for. I need a couple o-fuda." He looks shocked.

"What for? Do you know how to use them?" Smirking, I answer.

"I need them to resize a few fairly large items and I wouldn't ask for them if I didn't know how to use them." He immediately went to the wall of boxes, sliding one out carefully and setting it on the counter, and pulling out two paper charms.

"That will be one galleon, two sickles, and eleven knuts. Can I get you anything else?" I shake my head as I pull out the proper amount, grabbing the paper charms and reverently slipping them in one of my pockets.

"Have a good day," I chirp, then glance up at the snakes. _'You'd better get your acts together. Vanity isn't a good quality in the Dark Lord's presence.' _Smirking once again at their shock and Tom's laughter ringing in my head, I leave quickly, striding back the way I came to Diagon Alley to get the rest of my supplies. I'll have more time to explore the rest of Knockturn Alley later, but now I have to get my school supplies and get back to Privet Drive.

**#Shift#**

I was reluctant to leave Diagon Alley. Not only did I have to ride the Knight Bus, but I had to return to Privet Drive. I still have a few days before the Dursleys come back, but if I don't show up soon Mrs. Figg will report her worries and the Order might send someone to check on me. Tom has told me all about the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore's response to Voldemort's Death Eaters.

What is it with everyone's obsession with death and rebirth? I think it's all a little silly, so I've taken to calling them more original and entertaining names. Tom doesn't mind me saying the Order of the Roast Turkeys or Dumbles along with many others, but he was a little ticked that I started calling the Death Eaters 'Corpse Munchers' and Voldemort 'Moldy Wart'. I can't wait to see what others think of my nicknames.

I go through my supplies again to make sure I have everything I need.

**: Yes, you have everything for the fifty hundred and twenty-seventh time. You even have some of the books that you'll need in the next few years for school and some that are barely school appropriate. Now get to reading. You need to start learning as soon as possible. :** I sigh, pulling out my Transfiguration book and laying back on my bed. _#Back to learning under Professor Tom's tutelage.#_

_**TBC…. **_

_**AN:** Well, got that done. #sigh# I really hate homework. T – T_

_Somebody's going to ask me why get the o-fuda if he can just wandlessly resize his belongings away from the Dursleys. That would mean he'd have to drag his trunk to the end of the street to shrink it. It'd be easier to just take off the paper charm to make it enlarge and slap it on to shrink. Yeah, these o-fuda are only an inch by two inches, kay?_


	4. is to have someone who really cares

_By BEWD Sorcerer_

_Statement of un-ownership: Own not. Claim not. Lie not. I must not tell lies. Right? XP_

_**AN**: If someone didn't catch that in the last chapter, twice I mentioned that Harry used or could use wandless magic and I also mentioned that Tom has been teaching him several times. If you wondered how Harry learned wandless magic, put two and two together and you'll figure out that Tom taught Harry outside the wards on the Dursley's house. Also, they might not catch a little notice-me-not charm, but the Ministry would notice an eleven year old Apparating._

_Yes, Harry can be rather grown-up; what else could he be with Lord Voldemort as his teacher? He will show some immature characteristics like a reluctance to get out of bed, but he has learned that Tom knows what is best for him. XP Tom's affected him deeply, obviously since he's living in Harry's head and talking to him constantly._

"Speech"

**"Link Speech"**

'_Parseltongue'_

_#Thoughts#_

**To Be Possessed... **is to have someone who really cares for your well-being.

The morning of September 1st dawns rather chilly as my little host sneaks out of the house. I feel the cold, but it's as if I'm feeling it through a fairly thick blanket. He shivers as he continues down the street, making for the small park just a few blocks over.

With a little persuading, we'll never have to return here again. I will not allow him to return here, even if I have to reveal myself to one of my Death Eaters to do it, though that will be just a back-up plan. If the old coot knows what's best, then he will allow us to live somewhere else and hopefully not an orphanage.

We arrive and Harry summons the Knight Bus reluctantly.

I was lucky enough to not have had to ride this abomination much, but currently he has no choice. Possibly I could have assisted him in Apparating, but the Ministry would notice and be after him. It would be best to hold off on illegal magic unless in really dangerous situations and since Apparating gives off such an obvious signal... best not to chance it. With no Floo powder and no desire to waste warnings on just avoiding something that isn't that horrid, he's stuck riding this thing until he passes his Apparition test.

At least there aren't many people in here so early and the conductors are too sleepy to recognize the boy that just boarded is a celebrity because it's right before the end of their shift.

In fact, Harry is quite sleepy. I might as well just take over since he's about to fall out of the chair.

**"Would you prefer that I get us there?"** He nods slowly, yawning. As we switch places, he sends me the mental equivalent of a hug, slipping off as soon as I am in control. It feels awkward being in control of a body again after all that time as nothing but a voice in his head. Shifting around I get a better feel of what I'll be working with for the next couple hours and then just as the bus comes to a screeching halt I hear the conductor mumbling something about the King's Cross Station.

I stand, swaying a tiny bit, and saunter off the bus, patting the pockets of Harry's pants to make sure we still have all of his luggage as I make my way into the train station. Remaining confident I make my way to platform 9, standing casually in front of the barrier and lean back, taking the necessary steps to remain upright as I slip through the gateway onto platform 9 3/4. Later I'll show Harry how to get onto the platform, but for now I slither through the sparse crowd of train staff with the occasional early students and parents and board the train, finding a carriage near the back to hide away in.

Pulling out Harry's trunk, I re-size it and change into his Hogwarts robes, placing the muggle clothes at the bottom of the trunk and shrink it, slipping it into the robe pockets with his wand and the cage holding our pet cobra, who hisses at being disturbed from her nap. I plop down onto one of the seats, wriggling around to get comfortable, and settle in for a little nap. Harry's not the only one who stayed up half the night, unable to sleep.

_**#Shift#**_

When I wake up, Harry is still sleeping and it's almost time for the train to leave. Out on the platform there is a very familiar family of redheads rushing to get on the train. Sneering, I turn away just in time to see a boy that must be a Malfoy, a Slytherin. My sneer shifts into a grin.

Perfect.

Quickly I try to wake up Harry, who just turns over and mumbles something about five more minutes. The Malfoy boy is hesitating, looking over his shoulder to see something down the aisle. Trying again, I have a bit more success. He opens his eyes for a few moments, rubbing them and yawning before turning over again and attempting to sink back into sleep. He leaves me no choice.

**"LITTLE ONE, YOU HAVE A VISITOR! So GET! UP!"** He jerks up, notices the blond about to enter, and stretches, yawning again.

**"To-om! Why couldn't you have taken care of him?" **

**"You can choose your own friends, Harry. Either way, that blond boy is a Malfoy and already on the Dark side. It doesn't matter whether you get along with him or not, though it would be best if you did."** Harry nods, looking up as said Malfoy enters the compartment.

"Would you mind if I sat with you? Everyone else seems to be a little slow in the head." My host grins wickedly, causing the Malfoy child to mirror him.

"Sure. Have a seat." The blond almost does, then remembers something.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Draco Malfoy." He holds out his hand, looking a little sheepish for being so rude.

"It's alright. I'm Harry Potter." Draco cocks his head, surprised.

"Wow. My mom was right. I do have good luck today." They both pause a moment and then burst out laughing, but are interrupted by the door opening. In the doorway stands a lanky redhead with a bit of dirt on his nose, who glances at my host nervously when he notices the Malfoy child in good spirits. Just as he opens his mouth to address my host, Draco speaks up.

"Weasley, I doubt that you need to be in here. Only soon-to-be Slytherins in here and besides, I saw you sitting with some others who are more your type not five minutes ago, so you can march your pitiful self back down the train to the other Gryffindors and gripe about how much you hate Slytherins. Don't worry; it won't hurt our feelings." The Weasley brat scowls (more of a pout, really) at Draco, who just sneers back. The blood traitor tries to speak again, but my host cuts him off this time.

"I agree, Draco. We don't need stupid Gryffindors charging around and embarrassing themselves around us." He turns and looks pointedly at the Weasley. "So sod off. We have things that need to be discussed away from a pawn like you." Weasley's face turns bright red, clashing with his hair, before slamming the compartment door and stomping down the aisle. My host smiles calmly at the smirking Malfoy.

"Where were we?" The pure-blood asks cordially, evoking a snicker from my host.

"I do believe we were about to discuss the houses, but since we both know we're going to be in Slytherin I think that conversation would be a little pointless." I sigh, shifting around and sending congratulatory feelings to him. He's grown up so well that I think I actually feel the welling of pride within my bit of soul. Harry easily senses my pride and my congratulations, smirking.

They're about to start talking again when the door opens again and a bushy-haired brunette sticks her head in.

"Have either of you seen a toad?" Both my host and the Malfoy child shake their heads, but while my host is polite about it, Draco openly shows his distaste at seeing a muggleborn. Rolling his eyes and sighing, my host smacks the Malfoy not too hard upside the head, eliciting a surprised gurgle from the blond. Harry smiles politely.

"No, we have not. If we do find the toad, then we'll get it to you. I'm assuming that it is someone else's?" The girl blushes and nods before replying.

"Y-yes, the toad is Neville's. I haven't got a pet yet. Have either of you? When I do, it will probably be an owl; they're dead useful." My host smiles, glancing at Draco only to become confused at the blush staining the blond's cheeks.

"Draco, what's wrong?" He shakes his head and we both know that he's hiding something. Turning back to the girl, my host's smile widens just a bit.

"I don't yet, but I have been promised one in the near future," my host smoothly replies, noting that the girl has also noticed Draco's blush but is resolutely ignoring it. There is a shifting from within his pocket and we know he'll have to apologize later.

"Well, I have to find Trevor, so I'll see you two later." Shutting the door, she gives a little wave as she head off in search for the toad.

"I can't believe you," Draco hisses indignantly, but my host just watches him calmly, no longer smiling.

"She may not be a pureblood, but that doesn't stop her from being useful in the future. Don't cut off your possible allies before you realize their use. Blood doesn't make a person. Or have you forgotten? Dumbledore is a pureblood and I've known about him long before I heard about the Malfoys. If I judged you by that standard, I wouldn't have been so welcoming. In fact, I probably would have hexed you out the door." My host watches the Malfoy shift uncomfortably with his head down.

"I'm sorry. I - " Harry's smile returns full force.

"That's enough." The blond jerks his head up in shock at the soft words. "A sincere apology was all I needed. It shows that you're not completely hopeless and I won't have to work near as hard to make you trustworthy at least to me. I'll need some more information and a few more tests, but otherwise..." His smile brightens even more. "I have found my first friend." Draco beams, bouncing a little in his seat before launching into stories of his childhood.

Hours pass as do the students outside the compartment. When the witch pushing the lunch trolley comes by and both of them have a tasty (if a tad bit unhealthy) lunch of candy, pasties, and cakes. Day fades to night long before they arrive in Hogsmeade.

Once they've gotten off the train, they see a huge man and hear him in a booming voice calling for the first years to follow him. Going down to the lake is a simple matter as is boarding one of the small boats with two troll-like boys introduced as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The boats take off and reveal Hogwarts in all her glory, evoking a deep sigh from my host.

**"I feel like I've come home."** He murmurs mentally, gazing up at the castle warmly.

**"We have come home. Hogwarts is home to her students, especially if the students have no family like us."** We both feel so warm despite the nippy wind.

**"Tom, you are my family."** I send warm and possessive feelings down our link.

**"Of course I am and you are mine."** He sends some in return, acknowledging that we both feel the same about each other. He is mine; I am his. No one else can do anything about it.

The boats dock and the eleven year-olds clamber out onto the shore, climbing the stairs as instructed. Minerva McGonagall lets them into a little hall and gives her little warning speech, watching each child carefully as she not-so-subtly threatens them.

She leaves and the children immediately start talking, particularly the young brunette that my host had talked to on the train. The Weasley tells the sandy-haired boy beside him all the lies his older twin brothers had told him about the Sorting Ceremony. My host just stands where he is calmly, sharing amused glances with Draco especially when the ghost pop in.

By the time Professor McGonagall returns, both my host and Draco are biting their lips to repress their laughter. They are lead into the Great Hall with the rest of their class, ignoring the stares of the older years and staff members. The thing that really amuses me is that Dumbledore does not look happy when he sees my host next to Malfoy and Weasley standing at the other end of the line. The look on his face will amuse me for years in the future, I just know it.

Once the Hat is finished singing, applause bursts out over the hall and when it finally quiets down McGonagall starts calling out for the first years to be Sorted.

After too many currently unimportant people are Sorted, Draco Malfoy is Sorted into Slytherin, not that I ever doubted the fact. Even the speed at which he is Sorted is typical of his family.

More insignificant people are Sorted. Then -

"Potter, Harry!" Gasps and murmurs erupt at the call that increase in fervor when my host approaches the Hat as if he doesn't have a care in the world. Plopping down on the stool, Harry waits patiently as the Hat is slowly lowered and, not unlike a Malfoy Sorting, the Hat doesn't even touch my host's head before it gives a loud cry of, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Hall is deathly quiet as my host stands, giving the thunderstruck Head of Gryffindor house back the Hat and ignoring the dumbfounded student body and staff as he casually makes his way to the empty seat reserved for him next to the Malfoy heir, who is smirking like there is no tomorrow. If it weren't above him, he'd probably be shouting in a singsong voice something along the lines of "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

After a few minutes of the gaping and staring, my host gives a little cough and glares challengingly out at the sea of faces. McGonagall clears her throat and continues with the Sorting, snapping most of the people out of their stunned staring. Once the Sorting is done and Dumbledore gives the go ahead, food appears and everyone digs in, still glancing every now and then at my host.

**"Salazar! What did they do? Grow up being told bedtime stories about how great a Gryffindor martyr I'd be?"** My host snarls mentally.

**"Knowing Dumbledore, that's exactly it."** He snarls again, resisting the urge to flip them all the birdie or, even better, start hexing everyone who dare stare at him.

**"If I marched up to Dumblefuck and plucked out his eyes and made him eat them, do you think they'd leave me alone?"** I snort.

**"No, but I'm sure it'd make you feel better. Sadly, between feeling better versus appearing to be mostly harmless, the second option is the one we must choose."** Scowling, he stabs a green bean, chewing it up viciously. Draco nudges him in the ribs with his elbow to make him look up.

"What did that poor green bean ever do to you?" Despite my host's anger at Dumbledore, he laughs out loud, drawing everyone's attention back to him. The youngest Weasley male and the sandy-haired boy he was talking to earlier whisper furtively to each other; Gryffindors distrusting Slytherins. Harry scowls down at his empty plate. Dinner is finished, so Dumblefuck stands and leads everyone in singing the school song.

**"Those twins are Weasleys, but they seem... a bit more than the average Gryffindor, don't they?"** Harry asks, amused at their antics.

**"They do, but be careful. They are still Weasleys, after all."** He nods, then since Dumbldork has dismissed everyone he follows Draco with the rest of his house down to the dungeons, where a scowling Severus Snape awaits.

"Now that you are in Slytherin house - " Snape starts lecturing, but Draco nudges my host playfully, a wicked gleam in his eye. My host tilts his head curiously and is rewarded with Draco whispering in his ear.

"What do you say we make Weasel's time with the Slytherins hell?" Harry smirks and gives a decisive nod. They hear someone clear their throat and so they look up only to see Snape looming over them, scowling.

"What did I just say?" He sneers down at my host, but it is Draco who answers.

"That we must act like Slytherins if we are to remain in this noble house." Unimpressed, Severus scowls down at his best friend's son.

"The question was for Mr. Potter though you are correct. You will not disgrace me or you will face the consequences, am I clear?" Both Harry and Draco nod solemnly, murmuring a respectful, "yes, sir." This seems to appease the great bat for he sweeps off, signaling that it is time for bed.

Harry is situated in a room with Draco, Gregory, Vincent, Blaise, and Theodore. This fact irks my host, who would rather share a room solely with Draco, but that won't be happening for another two years. The first years sleep in two rooms divided by gender just like the other houses, but third years and up share a room with only one other student.

They all get ready for bed quickly; Harry, not giving any of them time to start asking questions, gives Draco a brief good-night and then he is in bed with the hangings drawn.

**"I can't wait for third year."** Harry huffs as the other boys start hammering Draco with questions, which are easily deflected by the blond. My host erects a strong barrier around his bed to keep out everyone but Draco before snuggling down into the bed.

**"I know, Harry, I know."** I purr as he drifts off to sleep. This year promises to be interesting, very much unlike my own time at Hogwarts, barring the search for the Chamber of Secrets and the activities pursued after finding and opening it.


	5. is to have someone with a plan

_By BEWD Sorcerer_

_Statement of un-ownership: Own not. Claim not. Lie not. I must not tell lies. Right? XP_

_**AN**: Oh, dear. I think I'm about to pass out now. It's nine till five in the morning. #headkeyboard#_

_After much twiddling of thumbs, writing a few sentences on all sorts of stories and plotbunnies, watching insane amounts of anime and HP mvs, reading all the TR(LV)/HP fics I can find and even some HP/SS fics, I have finally sat down and miraculously finished writing this chapter! #cheers# Hopefully that will happen to some of my other fics soon. #crosses fingers#_

"Speech"

**"Link Speech"**

'_Parseltongue'_

_#Thoughts#_

**To Be Possessed... is to have someone with a plan.**

Realizing how warm and comfortable I am isn't helping Tom's insistence that I need to get up as I snuggle into the soft bedding. I'll get up when Aunt Petunia wakes me up. Growling, Tom huffs and suddenly I feel very weightless even as I belatedly realize that my center of gravity keeps shifting... as if I'm walking.

Sighing, I start to sink back into unconsciousness... until freezing cold water jolts me completely awake. I regain control of my body reluctantly as I stand with my pajamas still on in the shower, cursing Tom under my breath even if I don't really mean it. Having been years since I was last punished for my insolence, I had forgotten how cruel he can be.

After removing my pajamas and showering, I dress in the robes Tom had so thoughtfully brought for me and get ready for my first day of magical schooling.

_**#Shift#**_

Waking up early has given me the chance to explore my new home with Tom directing me to all the most important spots, but now it's time for breakfast.

People once again are staring at me as if I were about to do some crazy trick that they'd miss if they didn't watch me every single minute. Because of this I believe I've found a new appreciation for eye-gouging. If they have no eyes, they can't stare. Tom's chuckling in my head, making me amused rather than aggravated. Lovely thing about our position.

Taking a deep breath, I block out everything else around me and focus on my food.

_**#Shift#**_

Draco is pouting because of our single-mindedness at breakfast and continues to do so even as we sweep through the halls, dodging the pesky poltergeist and slower students. Tom suggests that we teach the foolish ghost a lesson, but that will have to wait for a good time when Snape isn't breathing down our neck like he is right now.

Our blond companion notices the great bat finally and fights down a bright smile with difficulty. They must know each other from some time before, but this doesn't concern me currently even as I turn to face him.

"Professor Snape, do you need something?" My voice is completely emotionless and this fact confuses and intrigues him, so says Tom. He would know, being the Dark Lord and talented Legimens. Snape just glares and Draco glances between us, worried. "No? Then we need to get a move on or we'll be late for Charms." I sweep off the way we had been heading, leaving Draco to catch up.

He slips in the classroom just before the bell rings, appearing as calm as usual, but I can tell he's upset. What could the old bat have said to upset him so much? One look from him at me tells me all I need to know for now. It's all about me.

_**#POV Shift# T.T I'm SORRY!**_

For the most part, the first week was amusing, the teacher's reactions in particular. Flitwick's tumble, McGonagall's lip-pursing, and Quirrell's joke of a promising class all made him snort. It would be all too easy... except for Potions.

Snape's weak attempt at making him a fool had no doubt been the most amusing reaction of all, besides Dumbledore's, but the fact that he had dared challenge his knowledge despite being of Slytherin House did not bode well for the Potions Master when Lord Voldemort rose again. The fool had even ignored his godson's advice on dealing with Harry and if he kept it up then he would be in deep shit sooner rather than later.

Lord Voldemort was not pleased with Severus Snape.

Unlike with his darling host, who calmly answered Snape's questions completely, making said Potions Master ticked. No Potter would outsmart him if he had any say in it, so Mr. Potter got homework, lots of homework, lots of hard homework that fourth years would have difficulty completing.

Imagine his surprise when the next day there is a neat stack of homework that he'd assigned only one student all properly done and a note from his precious godson swearing that he watched as Mr. Potter had done all his homework and deliver it with the threat that if he didn't give his friend proper credit that there'd be Hell to pay.

This only ticks him off more, so every class Mr. Potter in loaded down with homework that becomes increasingly more difficult. Little does he know that this avalanche of homework is just training Mr. Potter even better, saving Voldemort the effort of assigning potion work to his host and then grading it.

Draco is still upset with his godfather even after Harry's assurances that he is just going to learn all of it anyway, but Severus just keeps assigning more and more, which meant less and less sleep for Harry.

When Draco woke to find Harry still working on homework for the third day in a row, he decided it was time to get to the bottom of his godfather's bullheadedness.

_**#Shift#**_

Doing his best to ignore the darkness encroaching on his vision, Harry forced himself to exit the last class of the day with dignity, ignoring the persistent hand on his arm. Draco had become more and more protective every day and he wasn't the only one. Something had happened for Tom to distrust the DADA teacher, Professor Quirrell, and he refused to explain why - said it was a good test for Harry. So every class, meal, and chance, he observed carefully without seeming to and kept his ear out for any information through the grapevine about the stuttering wreck.

Earlier that week they had had the first Flying class that had almost turned into a fiasco if he hadn't stepped in and returned Longbottom his Rememberall. Weasley was really starting to grate on his nerves with his "Harry Potter is supposed to be a Gryffindor" speeches that even the ever patient Madam Pomfrey was getting sick of that she was practically forced to endure every time the redhead 'accidentally' hurt himself giving said speeches to said supposed Gryffindor.

Finally shrugging off Draco's hand once he had sat down for dinner, Harry heaved a great sigh and once again ignored Draco's insistence that he eat more than the few bites he normally managed to shove down his throat. Draco wished every day for the solution to his friends' edginess and his Head of House's distaste for his best friend. The whole situation was ridiculous, but no one else gave a damn, leaving it in the young Malfoy's hands completely.

It was Halloween, but that didn't mean a thing to Harry - just a boring, mandatory feast with the rest of the school. Huffing, annoyed, he started eating, silently listening to the gossip calmly being passed around the table with the food. Apparently, Granger, who he had seldom seen outside of Potions class, had overheard the youngest Weasley boy making fun of her and had locked herself in a bathroom stall since the incident. It wasn't her fault that she had no friends in her House because she had proved wrong a popular (among other Ravenclaws) Sixth Year the first day back. Maybe he should have a talk with her?

Malfoy nudged him in the ribs rather ungently, but at least it pulled his attention back to the present, where Professor Quirrell had just fainted in the middle of the Great Hall. One millisecond of silence passed before nearly every student screamed and tried to en masse be the first out the door before the Headmaster called them to order. Really, how could approximately two hundred and eighty students fit out the door that are only about two yards wide?

At least the old coot can calm them so that they don't kill each other trying to save themselves. They shuffled out the doors, heading for their dorms, but then Harry remembered a certain brunette that was still missing. Pulling his blond companion away from the crowds, they only had to lock gazes once for the other Slytherin to know exactly what Harry was planning on doing.

"Just don't get us killed," Draco murmured as they slipped down a deserted corridor.

"I'll try not to, but I can't promise anything," he chuckled, heading with unerring certainty straight towards the girl's bathroom on the third floor.

"How do you know where she is?" the blond asked as they rode the moving staircase up one level.

"Because that's where Pansy complained the living twin of Moaning Myrtle was, weren't you listening?" Harry clucked his tongue as he shook his head in mock-shame.

"That's what I should be asking you. How do you manage to hear Pansy whining about the Ravenclaw know-it-all, but completely miss Quirrell the Squirrel busting in and squealing about there being a troll in the dungeons?" Draco scoffed, blushing slightly.

"I heard the important information, thank you very much." When he saw the dubious look on his fellow Slytherin's face, he decided to expound. "Honestly, we were perfectly safe in the Great Hall. I don't know what Dumbledork is thinking, sending us out into the school where some innocent First Years could get lost in this maze, especially _Slytherin _First Years such as ourselves, and run straight into the vicious troll who is _coincidentally _wandering around in the dungeons which is our territory. I mean, _honestly_, does he think we're stupid enough to not realize - " Harry stopped mid-rant, and dragged Draco into the nearest shadowy cubby, silencing him with a hand over his mouth.

They had just reached the third floor, but standing right in front of the girl's bathroom was a large, grubby, extremely foul-smelling creature that Harry knew could be nothing else but a mountain troll. A glance at Draco revealed that his friend had come to the same conclusion he had. The troll had left the dungeons - possibly never having been down there in the first place.

A scream pierced the air, startling the two First Years into action, running straight into the now open bathroom door where a very familiar bookworm faced the troll. With a single mental hiss from Tom, Harry levitated a large piece of stone debris the troll had knocked from its place and dropped it on the troll. Unfortunately, said troll swung its club at Granger, moving just enough to avoid a one-hit knockout, but enough to switch its attention to the other two occupants of the bathroom.

Cursing under their breath, Harry and Draco flung themselves in opposite directions to avoid being clubbed by the enraged mountain troll. Draco tried a Stunning spell, but it had no effect on the troll's thick hide. The blond dodged another of its attempts at bludgeoning him to death.

"Don't try any direct spells! We need to knock it out with a physical blow to the head!" Harry shouted as he made his way to the witch's side. "We need to each levitate a heavy object above his head and on three drop it!" The other two nodded and chose a couple more chunks of debris. Smirking, Harry waited until they were in place before snatching the club right out of the troll's grasp. It looked up stupidly, searching for its weapon.

"Three!" Whap! Clunk! Donk! A chunks of wood, stone, and the club hit the troll's head, successfully knocking it out so that it slumped onto the broken stalls. One particularly sharp, vertical piece managed to pierce its body, showing only as a protruding lump where the students could see it, but the slowly growing pool of blood and stench of iron indicated it wasn't natural. Another hiss from Tom had Harry shielding the view from the shaken witch at his side as he lead her out of the wrecked lavatory and straight into a group of teachers.

_'Out of the frying pan and into the fire,'_ Tom huffed in irritation, but Harry could feel his pride. _'You did wonderful for a First Year, but you'll have to work harder than that to become my Dark Heir.'_

_'Aw. And here I was thinking I was doing well towards being your Dark Concubine,'_ Harry mentally whined, half joking and fully enjoying Tom's sputtering.

"Mr. Potter, what do you have to say for yourself?" Professor McGonagall's voice snapped him back to his surroundings. Doing his best to seem like the brave hero the Wizarding world expected of him, Harry met her eyes determinedly.

"Hermione didn't know about the troll and the teachers were supposed to be in the dungeons, so we didn't think there'd be any danger. Of course, when we arrived and she was in danger of being bludgeoned to death at any moment, we couldn't just leave her, so we intervened," he explained very calmly. "I doubt she would be here with us now had we run off to find a teacher." McGonagall nodded in understanding, though her lips were still pressed thin.

"Ten points to Slytherin. Now go back to your dorms. No detours this time," she commanded sternly, but there was a softness in her gaze as they scurried off. Once they had made it to the first flight of stairs, they stopped.

"You don't have to follow me to the Ravenclaw Common Room, you know," Hermione murmured demurely, missing the shared glance between Harry and Draco. Taking the few required steps forward, each took one of her arms in theirs and started leading her in the correct direction.

"Of course we don't have to - " Harry began mischievously, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

" - but I'm afraid we can't let a girl travel these dangerous corridors alone - " Draco continued solemnly, imitating his father in all politeness.

" - especially not after encountering such a dreadful creature, such as Weasley - I mean, that most nasty mountain troll." Cackling in a most evil way, Harry directed them behind a tapestry to a hidden staircase.

"It's just not done, you see." Draco nodded, finally giving in and mirroring his best friend's expression.

"It would be terribly rude of us - " Looking quite concerned, the Slytherins loosened their grip on Hermione just enough to jump the step before them and ridiculously (with much over exaggeration) pull her over the odd trick step that most people tended to forget.

" - and completely uncalled for as we _are _Slytherins - " Twin smirks and devious looks were traded over the brunette's head.

" - and that is kind of what we pride ourselves in - " Pulling her along a bit faster, twirling as they floated along the corridor, footsteps silent on a rug, a rarity in Hogwarts.

" - besides the obvious: cleverness, ambition, evilness - the whole nine-yards!" Spinning her around quickly, they finished together and posed, leaning against the frame of a rather large, if plain, mirror. Hermione had to smother her giggles with both her hands over her mouth, shaking her head at their silly antics.

"Come talk to us if Weasley bothers you again - " Stepping forward, Harry calmly started, looking surprisingly serious.

" - or anyone bothers you - " Draco continued his line, also the perfect picture of solemnity.

" - or if you just like basking in the presence of Malfoy. Merlin knows what sorts of things will rub off on you if you hang around him long enough. It could be anything from an increase of physical beauty or at least style to constant hang-nails, you never know!" Smacking his friend upside the head, the blond pouted spectacularly.

"Is that all you think of me?" Draco mock-wailed as Harry ignored him to smile disarmingly at their newest friend, who was still laughing as quietly as she could manage.

"Well, time for bed. See you tomorrow, Hermione. Sweet dreams," the black-haired boy chirped as he made his way down the hall leaving Draco to hurry along after him. Smiling, the girl whispered the password and went in, not noticing the sly smirks on the two boy's faces.

"Think it worked?" They resumed their movement, hoping against all hope that they don't get into any trouble.

"I _know _it did." Another shared glance.

"Eexcellent."


End file.
